A dracon's tale
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Arcee has a secret, and it's slipping. The group are finding artifacts from her heritage, and it's only helping the secret get closer to reveling itself. Can Arcee keep it, or will she slip up and live her life in shadows? Major Optimus/Arcee, May take another from suggestion. (Optional) AU Nightblaze123
1. Chapter 1

**TRANSFORMAHS STORAH**

**A/N; YOU KNOW THE DRILL, OC'S AND SUCH**

**AUTOBOT BASE**

**ARCEE'S ROOM **

**DERPNESS**

I sighed. Does my team deserve this what so ever? No. Is it happening? Yes, soon at least. Oh, you wanna know what's happening, don't ch'a? What if I told you that I was from a group of sorcerers that were also living flamethrowers from Cybertron called... well, you'll find out soon.

Okay, my real name isn't Arcee. You'll also find out why. It's Shadow, Shadow Nyx. I know, weird, even to that group of... citizens, that I told you about. Can ya say, '_Freak among Freaks._' Execept, we don't think we're freaks. We're just outcasts.

Now, I bet you want to know what in Kaon I am, right? Okay, I'm a Weredracon. No, not dragon, _dracon._ Get it in your head for one moment. Yes, like dragons, but more:

1) Hated

2) Magical

3) Friendly

So, you'll know the inside of me soon. _Metaphoricaly._ I have a past with one of our own Team members, in fact, I think you'll know who.

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

Bee popped his head into my room.

"'Cee? We gotta go.'"

I nodded, and we went to the main room for a mission briefing, exiting my room, leaving the door to close with a click.

**MAIN ROOM**

**SAME POV **

"Team, we've found the next artifact."

Optimus' voice rang through the room as Ratchet typed multiple buttons on the Ground Bridge. Optimus' normal straight face was staring upon us, almost waiting for questions. _That's not how I remember it,_ I thought. I shook me head, and turned back towards the gang.

"Do we know what we're dealing with?"

Optimus nodded once again and pointed to the Holoscreen.

"this is the C.A.L.F.I.C. weapon of the Dracon's capital city, X.I.A.V.I.E.R. This weapon, if used, would explode every energon source in 1,000 kilcks."

"Geez!"

"Dang."

Ratchet scoffed and I was silent. I just couldn't belive it, The C.A.L.A.F.I.C. was really here!

then I snapped. If the C.A.L.F.I.C. was really in shard's here, on Earth, it was heading toward's the nearest dracon!

I shivered. _No, don't think about back then. you'll only reveal yourself!_ I thought.

Optimus then turned toward's me.

"Arcee, as your time as Femmbot commander, have you seen anything like this?" There I go, blushing again.

"N-no."

He nodded, and we were off.

**CYBERTRON / DRACON TERRITORY**

**FOXHOLE BY UNKNOWN HOUSE**

**SHADOW POV**

Three effing words. MY. LIFE. SUCKS.

I was sitting there, crying my optic's out, in a flippin' foxhole. Why you may ask? Because my creators died when I was 9 and I'm running low on energon.

A shout of joy fell near the darkened hole, and I used a bit of magic to dim my optics.

Then the noise got closer as another fit of laughter exited the nearby bot. Then, it faded away. I held my breath, hoping it wouldn't come near. That's when the voices started.

"Klaron, hold on."

"What is it?"

Umm, wait, go hide, I'll... be back.."

"Okay."

The Mech who had not been named yet scrambled into the foxhole, landing on his aft.

"Oooowwwww."

He then looked up at me. Strangly, he smirked. The mech the slowly crept forwards as I backed up.

"H-hey, uhh, who are you-u?"

He didn't get an answer.

"Hey, t-that's okay. How-w old are ya?"

He blushed, and no answer.

"Y-you name atleast?"

I waited.

"Shadow N-nyx."

He then perked up, and used a bit of magic to lit a fire.

He was a mostly red dracon with dark blue wings, legs, and head. His optics were a dark crimsion with light blue rings, and a purple mist, waving in strokes, exracting from them.

"Hey, that's a nice name!"

I nodded, and he crawled over next to me.

"wanna, umm, hang out?"

"Why in Primus would I hang out with a mech whohasn't even told me his friggin' name?" I shot back.

"Oh, Pax. Orion Pax."


	2. Relic Moonlight

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN! LOOKS LIKE THIS STORY'S GOIN' GOOD! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!**

**A/N; YOU KNOW THE THING.**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**ARCEE POV**

I transformed as we landed on the other side of the ground bridge, my optic's searched around for the C.A.I.F.A.C. relic. The dry, dusty wind reminded me of the sea of rust, and the drier, murky ground wasn't better. I held the locator, as always. The smooth metal kept a slick grip, and my servo's grew sweaty from the acidic-like heat. the canyon's walls echoed our footsteps, and sandy winds grew faster as our breathing grew ragged. Then, the locator beeped.

"Boy's, We're getting closer!" I said.

The noise grew stronger until a silver object was spotted. The wind grew even more powerful, and it was starting to push us back.

"Optimus..." Bulkhead started.

"What in the pits?" Asked Smokescreen.

"The dracon's always protected their relics with magic, very rarely did it ever wear off." Optimus answered, putting a servo to shield his eyes.

I looked around for a weakened part in the storm, and then a thought hit me. _The top!_

I turned around and looked at Optimus. "How good can ya' throw?"

Next thing I knew, Optimus held one of my ped's, and I was in a crouch position. (NOT THAT WAY!) He threw me into the air.

A cartwheel/flip landed me half way, where the wind was the strongest yet. My Optic's felt bloody almost, and my Dracon instincts kicked in. I crawled carefully a few feet, until I hit the edge of the ledge. I closed my optic's, and breathed. One of the fighting lessons I'd learned was: Calm, quiet and patience lead'd to the perfect move. Only it wasn't that quiet anymore. My comm. buzzed, and I caught a grasp of what my team had said.

Ratchet first. _"Arcee, Arcee can you hear me? Pick up you COMM.!"_

Then Bee. _"Hey Cee? Might wanna respond, WE'RE GETTING WORRIED!"_

Then Prime. _"Arcee, can you hear me? You need to respond or get back to us. Arcee. Arcee!"_

The last message set me off, and it sent me into the air. I jumped into the air, and sent my frame stiff. I closed my blurry optic's, and a large pressure assured my that I was on the dusty ground. The powerful wind stopped, and, at last, there was peace.

"Arcee to Autobots, target is secure."

I grabbed the surprisingly small relic, and looked around on it. From what I remembered, there was a small red button on the edge that turned it off.

BINGO! I'd found it. The only problem, it took magic to turn it off..

A long sigh, and My optic's turned from 'bot to Dracon. The tiny spell glowed Purple in my servo's, and the button was pushed. My Optic's quickly changed back, **and** the button was pushed. The dust cleared, and I spotted the team 400 Kilks away.

"Anyone notice the dust cloud?" Asked Smokescreen.

**DRACON TERRITORY**

**SHADOW, 15, POV**

**FOREST**We laughed as Greensword told another weird and unneeded comment. Onyx (Thanks a lot NymphRecess!) Innocently blinked, not getting it. But, she then smirked.

"So, Shadow, what's with you and Orion?''

Me and Orion looked to each other, then blushed.

"N-nothing."

Green laughed. "Yea, and my best friend Is an Arachnid."

I blushed again.

Orion huffed, and leaned on the nearest tree.

"I've known shade since I was 11. I'd think if some think was ment to happen, it would do so by the 6th year."

I blushed, only we knew the secret : We'd been together for almost a year.

Green snorted. "Yeah, what _ever."_

He turned to me. "Why does he call you 'shade' anyway?"

I shrugged. I turned to Onyx. "So, what did happen to that Cyberpanther after you released it?"

She slightly shrunk back. "I didn't release her. I gave her to the wild cybercat's league."

She then smiled and was back to her shy, happy self. "I still think you should be a musian, your so good at singing."

Green huffed. "Prove it. Sing a snippit of Starships."

I nodded, and began. (Ichanged it up a bit)

_Starships, they were ment to fllyyyyy,_

_servos up, to touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last tiiiime.._

Onyx smirked. "Only proved my point."

"Later, maybe."

Orion nodded, and put his servo on my shoulder. "Time to go, My mom An' dad will be worried If we're not back at 6 in the morning."

I nodded, and we waved to our friends.

A few feet before the wood line started, Orion twirled me around, and caught me by the waist.

"Hey shade."

"Hey."

He leaned forward, his dark red eyes blinked a few times, and twirled me around to the opposite way. The moonlight danced across his armor, and the shadows engulfed me.

"You're always true to the name." He said, an then closed the gap between us, the last bit of 5:00 am slipping away.


	3. A past chapter

**HI!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A MURRAH CRISMAS! (MISSPELLING ON PURPOSE)**

**GOING FULL BACKSTORY ON YAH**

**SHADOW, 11, FOXHOLE**

I herd scratching near the entrance of the small hole. Once again, Orion came in, fell on his aft, then crawled over to me. He put his arm over me, and, of course I blushed, tried to hide a bag, and then smiled. A small spell landed the bag in my servo. He sighed, then nodded.

"Fine, Shade."

"Shade? What in Kaon Ki-"

He slapped his servo on my mouth. His hand was warm, and I held my breath. Good thing too, because someone, Klaron, his little brother apparently, was looking for him. Orion sighed, slapped his forehead, and crawled up and out of the hole.

The bag was still in my clutch, and I smirked. But, I was shocked at what was inside.

A necklace. A black, star necklace.** I held it loosely between two digit's as I marveled at it. How in Frag's middle name did he get this?

Orion fought his way down, once again failing. He groaned, then looked up at me.

"Do yah like it?"

"Like it? LIKE IT? I adore it!... How'd you get it? Don't these cost, like, 100's of cubes?" I said.

"My dad's a pretty rich mech, even more since mom got sick. Donations' are and were coming in all the time." He answered back, sitting next to me. I leaned in close to him. He looked to me. He ran his digits' over my head, wiping off dirt and ash.

He grabbed the necklace, and told me to turn around. I did so, and he locked it on my neck.

"You look, uuhh, nice." He blushed.

"Thanks."

**13 YEARS OLD**

We were standing outside on his balcony, climbing the small weeds that lead to the top of his house. I looked back to see him falling. He dropped, then spread his wings, Flying to the top. Many Cybertroinans have said Dracon wings are the most massive in our galaxy, and most belive it.

"Cheater!" I yelled to him. He transformed into Dracon form, and curled into a ball. He then snorted, sending a purple cloud of smoke into the night sky. I rolled my indigo optics, transforming my Jay-like wings. I flew up next to him, transformed, and poked him with my snout.

"Move."

"Nah, I'm good."

I prodded him with a claw. "I'll lay on you."

"Oh Primus, _I'm so scared_."

A Shot an electric pulse down my tail, and on his back.

"OOWW, SLAGIT"

I transformed, flipped, and landed on top of his back.

"I didn't lie."

I was facing the sky. The stars seemed extra bright that night.

I slid off of Orion, and he transformed, sitting right next to me. We swung our legs, and eventually got them tangled together. We looked at each other, and he grabbed my hand. I blushed, and I could tell he was too.

"S-shade, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yea-a?"

"Well, I-I, Kind of... Shadow Jayfeather Nyx, I have a crush on you."

His face turned the redest it could, and he looked down. I smiled, and lifted his face up to mine with my hand.

"Orion Baatar Pax, I have a crush on you."

He leaned foreward, and we closed the gap between us.

**MID-WAR**

**OUTSIDE THE DRACON TERRITORY**

**SHADOW POV**

Fire, it was every where. The small, rolling hills once covered with grasses were filled with red and blue flame. I rushed past all the dead bodies, leaping over every one. Guns shot and swords clashed in the distance, but I tried to ignore them.

"KLARON!" I shouted.

Where was he? The gunshots grew closer. Bot or Con, I didn't know. I saw him, and he ran towards me. The spell that was protecting me dropped, but I was to late.

Energon, it was every where. I turned towards the bot whom had shot him. AUTOBOT. I ran towards him, and found myself crying. I lifted him princess style onto my lap. I was shaking from my pitiful sobbing, and he opened his green eyes.

"S-shadow-w..."

"I'm here, I'm here Klaron ,please don't die, Klaron.."

"S-shadow, you k-know I w-will."

I used a spell to hide us under a hill.

"N-no, you g-gotta live Klaron. You have to come home w-with me!" I shouted. I used the bit of magic I had left to start healing him. He grabbed my hand. He slowly shook his head, then closing his eyes.

"T-tell my b-brother-r I m-miss him."

"Y-you gotta-a tell him that-t."

He was quiet for a minuet, then opened his eyes.

"S-shadow-w, can y-you sing-g for m-me?"

"Yes."

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the moon is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the moon is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

He smiled, and closed his eyes. That's when I panicked.

"Klaron, NO-O, KLARON, WAKE UP! N-NO, DON'T DIE..."

The magic I used faded off, and I was left there, holding my dead would-be Brother-in-law.

**HOUR LATER**

I was still there. I was in the same place, holding the 15 year-old Klaron. He was dead. Klaron Pax was dead.

A rustle was herd behind me, a large footstep it seemed.

"Shadow?" A familiar voice asked.

"What do you want, Optimus?"

"I am interested why you are outside the boarder after the law was passed, and who you are hold-"

He saw Klaron, and nearly feel to his Knees.

"N-no... Who did this?" He asked, clearly about to kill some one.

"Autobot."

He looked to the ground in disbelief. He balled his fists', and punched the nearest tree.

"No, you are lying. Autobots would never do that!" He said, losing his temper.

I slid Klaron off my lap, spun around, and nearly slapped him in the face.

"You can't believe it?! After all the chaos and war you've caused, you can't believe your own brother died?! You don't know how much he missed you every day you were gone, how I missed you! You broke my heart, and you broke your mother's, not to mention Klaron's!" I yelled, but I wasn't done yet, and Optimus already looked mad and hurt.

"I loved you, Orion. You will never know how much I did. When you went into the city, you changed. You never came back, not once! How do you expect any one to even treat you with respect or compassion when you treat them like Frags aft?"

We yelled at each other for who knows how long, until I turned around, and picked up Klaron, then started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. Then? Some place you won't hurt me anymore."


End file.
